1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for the preparation of hydrocarbon oil distillates from asphaltenes-containing hydrocarbon mixtures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the atmospheric distillation of crude mineral oil for the preparation of light hydrocarbon oil distillates, such as gasoline, kerosene and gas oil, an asphaltenes-containing residue is formed as a by-product. In the beginning these atmospheric residues (which in addition to asphaltenes, usually contain a considerable percentage of sulfur and metals) were used as fuel oil. In view of the growing demand for light hydrocarbon oil distillates and the shrinking reserves of crude mineral oil, various treatments have already been proposed which aimed at converting atmospheric residues into light hydrocarbon oil distillates. For instance, the atmospheric residue may be subjected to thermal cracking. Further, the atmospheric residue may be separated by vacuum distillation into a vacuum distillate and a vacuum residue, the vacuum distillate may be subjected to thermal cracking or to catalytic cracking in the presence or in the absence of hydrogen and the vacuum residue to thermal cracking. Finally, the vacuum residue may be separated by solvent deasphalting into a deasphalted oil and an asphaltic bitumen, the deasphalted oil may be subjected to thermal cracking or to catalytic cracking in the presence or in the absence of hydrogen, and the asphaltic bitumen to thermal cracking. One such process to prepare light hydrocarbon distillates is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,429. However, these prior art processes still have ample room for improvement.